Life of an American Teenager
by icecold5
Summary: Private school is hard! No matter how much money they give me to go to their school (to get more students), I still won't go. Until I met him... After I start dating "him", Po from my old public school comes back into my life, making a crazy love triangle. (human and modern AU) formerly called Forever High.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**AN- They are human and in high school.**

Tigress POV

Man, I never knew that high school could be so hard. I just started this new school today. Father says that I needed to go to a private school and he chooses this one! He knows that either I would have to be mean to everyone else or be an outcast and I am NOT going to be an outcast. The only good thing about this school is how they don't care about grades. You could get a -500 and they still wouldn't care. The teachers care about beauty and status. My dad chose this school because he knew I wouldn't be in the middle of each group like I was in a public school. He says I'm lucky to be a beautiful girl and I should flaunt it. I doubt that's the only reason why. Every year the school has a royalty beauty dance. The handsomest guy gets to be headmaster for a week and the prettiest girl gets to be head mistress for the next week. You may think that's boring but that's not everything. They each get a $2,000 prize and they get flat screen TVs and get free perfume and cologne for 5 years. They also get a free full scholarship for whatever college you want to go to. I still wish I was back at my old school. Wouldn't you?

I met this guy today named Jacques. He's a transfer from a french _**p**_**_ublic_** school. See, I'm not the only one! He speaks French, Spanish, German, and most words of English. Our conversation went like this:

(Tigress **Bold; **Jacques regular)

Hi Tigress

**Um... hi whoever you are**

Je m'appelle Jacques

**What the heck does that mean?**

My name is ... that's what it means mademoiselle

**OOOKKKK**

I'm sorry. Am I creeping you out. S'il vous plait, forgive me.

**Heck yeah i'm going to forgive you**

Merci Beaucoup. I will see you later?

**Yeah**

Au revoir


	2. Chapter 2: Moving through time

**AN: Tigress looks like a young Nicole Fox and Po looks like a young Brant Daugherty and Jacques looks like a young Alex Pettyfer**

**BTW sorry Tipo people for the beginning. So lets move our focus onto the story, shall we?+=D**

It's not like I _have a crush on Jacques _or anything like that. I just think he's hot. I used to have a boyfriend at my old public school named Yin Yang public school. His name was Po, short for Xiao Po. He even sang me happy birthday in front of everyone in the cafeteria. Dad _hated_ him. Po and I would always meet in secret outside by the forest. I miss him so much! Stupid Dad and his opinions!

Today I have math 1st period. Mrs. Jeffries talked to us about why math is important. She is the only teacher here that does not care about beauty. Probably because she is old. She is a nice teacher and her class is my favorite because Mrs. Jeffries doesn't fuss over your hair or about this microscopic mistake in your makeup.

I'm doing well at this school. I'm hanging out with the "Celebs" _and _the "regulars". The regulars are more of the down to earth kind of people who work hard, but still give at least a small effort to look pretty or handsome. The celebs are the snotty queen bees and kings. They at like they rule the school and are always in the bathroom staring at themselves saying,"I look _so good _in these clothes!"

Today I got a text from Jacques saying **Meet me at the baseball fields at 2:00 today. **( Tigress regular, Jacques **bold)**

Ok but I have classes to go to and places to be

**Just say Madam whatever your name is, can i go to the restroom.**

FINE

**Ha ha I knew i would get you to come!**

whatever;)

(later at 2:00)

"Hey Jacques," I say to him, announcing my presence. "Oh there you are," he says getting down on one knee he says,"Will you go on a date with me?" I'm so shocked that i can barely breathe. It's been 6 months since I've had to break up with Po. I'm still sad about it. Especially since as soon as I left he moved to another town."I guess so," I say shakily. "_Merci Beaucoup mademoiselle,"_ he says gladly. I smile lightly. _I guess I made a fun new life here._

**Hello if you are wondering, I am a girl. I don't go to a private school because I hate wearing uniforms and I do not feel like paying a tuition when I can have a good education for free and neither do my parents. I'm would say that I'm a regular in this story because I get straight As and work hard, but still like to look nice.**


	3. Chapter 3: Po

**AN This chapter is from Po's POV**

I was devastated when Tigress' dad split us apart. Her family is rich so her mom sent my parent a letter saying that if we moved, they'd give us $1,000,000. My family is not at all even close to having the same amount of money that they have so my parents jumped at the chance for money. The night before the letter came was the worst night of my life.

_I texted Tigress: _Meet me in the woods at our place in 5 mins. _I ran outside to hurry and get to our normal spot. "Hey," Tigress said, scaring me to death. "AH!" I said. "Oh my gosh," said Tigress teasingly,"Your afraid of me?!" "Ha ha ha. Very funny Tigress, making fun of my near heart attacks from you scaring me." Tigress said," Anyway, let's go to that new restaurant. I heard it wa-" I cut her off, seeing something move in the background,"Tigress, did you make sure no one followed you?" A deep fatherly voice said,"Tigress, get away from him. I told you to stay away from him! Did I not?" Tigress' eyes were watering as if she was about to cry. "You did, Father." "Ok. Now you are going to go with your mother while I figure out a way to get his family out of this town. When her dad turned his back and started walking back to his giant mansion, Tigress hugged me tightly and then what she did next startled me. She kissed me. Not a quick peck, but a loving one. "Tigress!" her father shouted to her. "I have to go. Just know that you will always have a place in my heart," said Tigress as she sobbed uncontrollably._

I still remember that day as if it was yesterday.


	4. Chapter 4 Po: New School

**AN- A song that would go with Po's emotions is See You Again by Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth. For Newton xpt**

PO's POV

I hate private schools! Today, my mom said I was going to a private school. It's called Forever High. What a stupid name! Ever since Tigress and I got split apart, I have been depressed. A few days ago I got through one of the stages of grief, anger.

Today is my first day. I saw girls with pink hair cut short like boys hair. Other girls wore crop tops and too revealing shorts. I think I am going to hate and love it here at the same time. Jocks were saying curse words and chest bumping each other. I can have a new personality here. No one knows who I am.

I decided that I would be an athlete. The boys seem cool. They all like my personality. On my first day I'm already a cool kid. This school is turning out to be the best one EVER!

It's my second day in my new high school. In the back of my calculus class, there was a girl. She had a baseball cap on her head, so I couldn't even see her face. Her strong muscles and sharp curves made her look like Tigress. I seriously doubt Tigress would be here, though. I need to stop being hopeful! She has probably moved to another country by now.

It turns out that I was wrong. I saw Tigress looking in her locker. I came up to her and said, "Hi! I haven't seen you in a long time! " As she turned around to see who I was, I gently put my lips on hers. Her lips were as soft as the last time we kissed and she must've remembered how my lips feel because she kissed me back. I heard one of my friends named Jacques clear his voice loudly, ruining the moment. "Excusez-moi, Po! That's my girlfriend you're trying to make out with! Get out of here! I never want to see your face again!" I started to walk away. "Wait! Po come back here." I heard Tigress shout. As soon as I turned the corner I started running. Running from all of my problems, away from Tigress, away from Jacques, away from this stupid school, away from my life.


	5. Chapter 5: Shifu

**OMG last week was crazy! I live in TX and there was a tornado warning in the middle of a school party! Also my chapters are short because I write them on Microsoft Office Word. Also if you haven't guessed, I don't own KFP. I mean, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out. :) And I said the 'D' and the 'H' word. KK pplz. **

SHIFU POV

I know that Tigress hates me now. I had to make Po move away though. He seemed like one of those 'text break up' boys that would cheat then break up over a text. A formal polite young man would never break a lady's heart like that. That had happened to my mother, so it wasn't about to happen again on my watch.

It's been a couple of months since Po has moved. Tigress has been in a very good mood. When I train her kung fu, she does better than she ever has after Po moved. I can tell that a civil war is coming. The way that people are looking at each other with such hatred. It's a war between republicans and democrats. I have been training Tigress longer than normally because of this war. I know that she is going to want to fight and I can't stop her. She is a 17 year old senior in high school and _will _lie about her age. This wretched war will never tear my family apart. No one in this family cares if I'm a democrat and that my wife is a republican. Tigress always says that she likes democrats a little bit better than republicans, but that won't stop her from protecting her friends and family. I do hope that this war will come later.

Today there have been fights all over the city. Tigress has also been depressed and barely eats. I asked her what was wrong and she said one word, 'Boys'. I don't think that Jacques did anything. I know his father and him. Jacques is well mannered and would never hurt a fly. My wife and I are very concerned. I'm also worried about how she acts at school now. Yesterday she came back home with a bruise on her jaw. She said she "accidentally" fell and hit her jaw on the water fountain. I decided to go to the headmistress today.

"Hello Mr. Morales. You have come to talk about your daughter, I presume," said Ms. Chen, the headmistress, as I walked in. "Yes," I said. "Well, she only came here twice because of her lack of fashion sense. That is a serious crime here at this school," said Ms. Chen. "No! That is not what I meant Ms. Chen! My daughter, who I raised honorably and told her to only fight if needed goes around picking random fights! Do you think that I care about fashion! Hell, why did I even choose this damn school for my daughter to go to?!" When I finished saying that, Ms. Chen was taken aback. Everyone knows that I always control my temper. As soon as I calmed down a student came in saying that there was a fight down the hallway. I rushed out the door shocked when I found Po. I thought that he went to another school! The other person fighting was Jacques! Tigress was running down the hallway and I could tell that she was about to twist Jacques' arm behind his back to get him to stop. The conversation, though, was what stopped me in my tracks.


	6. Chapter 6: That fight meant nothing NOT

**This chapter is going to be rated T 'cause of some words used... IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I was too lazy to get my butt up and write and end of the year school stuff. I live in Texas and got my STAAR results on Friday. On math I missed one freaking question! Anyways, shall we begin? (also I went to see the Avengers Age of Ultron and it was AWESOME)**

Tigress POV

I am _so _hating Po and Jacques right now. They're in detention and the look I'm giving them could make the Devil back away in fear. My dad is behind the door talking to the teachers about how they need to stop letting the students have a lot of control over them. My teachers call me out there and before I go Jacques tries to grab my hand. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over-" I stop him before he could say another word. "Sorry doesn't fix this type of problem you bastard!" I glance at Po. He's sitting still not even lifting up his head. "Tigress! Get over here now please," said Ms. Derek,"I want you to tell us everything that happened." I try to think of a way to not get Po into too much trouble. "Jacques started the fight by pushing past Po and whispering something into his ear that probably wasn't very school appropriate. Then Po was watching me and, um..., Jacques saw who he was watching and punched him in his face. You must already know what happened after that because of my dad,"I say. What really happened was: _Hey! You asshole Po! 'What do you think that you're doing, staring at my girl like that!' Jacques was saying._

**_THIS chapter will be continued later. I have places to be and things to do which means it's party time for ME! C YA PPLZ!= 33_**


	7. Chapter 7: Stepping Out of the Shadows

AN I am so sorry that the other one was so short. I had to leave and felt bad for making you ppl wait a long time for the next chapter, **so I went ahead and updates the story. I will make this one long! This chapter is going to rated T again**

The Fights! ( pt. 2 of the last chapter)

_What the hell, shouted Po, Why are you acting like this?! Jacques yelled. Because you're staring at my girlfriend! For me, that is unacceptable._

Tigress POV

I have no idea Jacques thinks that girls think that it's hot when their boyfriend fights over them. That stuff is in those cliché movies. After school, I called Jacques on my phone. Have I ever mentioned that I love my phone. It's an iPhone 6 with a case with an adorable panda and tigress cuddling. **(get it? I'm a total dork on this web site ; P) **He answered almost immediately,"Hello. This is Jacques. If you mess with my girlfriend then I will mess with you." I roll my eyes. "This is Tigress. I can fucking take care of myself, Jacques! I think that we need to spend some time away from each other. I can't have you being overly possessive and watching me and everyone around me. I could fight against Jackie Chang and win!" I could almost see Jacques staring at the phone in shock. "Bye," I say. Now that I've got that out of the way I can change my style. Now that Po knows for sure that I'm at this school and staying I can dress how I want to instead of hiding with ball caps over my face. I love wearing my white leather jacket with a back t-shirt and super skinny black jeans.** (You can find the outfits on my profile)** Most of the time I wear my mirrored aviator sunglasses with it, but I'm too desperate to stop hiding my face that I decided against them.

This morning I walked into the school with confidence, pride, and swag. The three things you need to start off a good day. As I walk through the hallways people are staring at me. Maria, the most popular girl in school glared at me as I passed by. I smirked. That just gave me another boost of confidence. "Bitch," she hissed as I walked. "Slut," I say back. Maria's best friend Natalie started texting furiously. Maria stomped her foot yelled across the hall. "No one calls me a name and gets away with it."

I hopped in my mustang convertible. As I'm cruising down the street I see a car going 80mph towards me. I try to move my car before the car hits me, but I don't have enough time. I cover my neck protectively with my hands hoping that I will survive this crash. Everything fades to black.

Shifu POV

"What do you mean that Jerry's suing the library?! Why?" I say to my assistant, Jemma. "Wait, hold on. I have another call," I say to her. "Hello," I say. "Hi, Shifu, your daughter is in the hospital. Another car crashed into hers at an intersection. Luckily, she only has a couple of bruises and cuts. The most serious thing is the cut above her eyebrow. Otherwise, she's okay."

I immediately jumped into my car and drove so fast that I smelt burning rubber.

**Actually it is 4th of July so, if you celebrate it, here's an independence day present. I am going to make the next one longer. I was just on vacation, so I couldn't update.**

**Love ya, IC5  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Out of the Hospital

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in months! School started and I had writers block and lots of homework. Again I am so sorry! And _WARNING in this chapter, as much as I want to be, I am not a doctor and I do not have a medical degree. Just in case if the stuff at the hospital isn't what they actually do at hospitals. The only time I've ever gone to the hospital for myself is when I was 10 (I think), I hit my head and bruised my brain._ Enjoy, I guess. ;) =) =D And, I forgot if I added something in here, but I can't find it. Just in case if somethings don't add up, it's because I meant to delete the confusing part.**

**Word count: 1045 words.**

Tigress' Pov

I was really glad that I went to Forever High. I'd gotten closer to Shifu. After the doctor called him, he came right away. He almost ran into the door and I started laughing so hard that my head started to hurt.

"Tigress, are you okay?" he asked concernedly.

"Dad! I'm fine! It's just some cuts," I say nonchalantly then added," and a really really tiny headache." Shifu stroked my hair and we sat there in silence until a nurse, Aria Clarke, came in to check on me.

"Okay so, you are perfectly fine. We just need to run a few more tests and then you are free to leave!" Aria said with a smile.

"Great," I said. I can finally get out of this stupid hospital!

"Remember to take it easy, though. No sports or anything else like that for a month. Just as a precaution," Aria said.

I groaned. "Okay, as long as I can leave this place." I still remember back when my dad was less caring of me because he was trying to take care of my brother, Tai Lung who turned to crime when he couldn't get what he wanted.

"I love you, Ti," says Shifu.

"I love you too, Dad," I say.

* * *

I was so excited when I got home. I had been so stressed out about Po and Jacques problem, but now I could finally relax. I turned on the TV and watched Pretty Little Liars. Five minutes later, I got a phone call.

"Hi, it's Po. I got a new phone. I heard what happened, are you okay?" Po asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm at home already," I answered.

"Great! That's good, isn't it," inquired Po.

"Of course, it is Po," I told him, stressing the 'course'.

"Oh, Okay. I just called to make sure you're alright, so bye!" Po said.

"Bye," I replied. Then I continued watching Pretty Little Liars.

* * *

"Tigress, come here, please," calls Shifu.

"Okay, Dad, I'm coming." Once I got to Shifu's office, I felt that this _talk_ was going to be good for me.

"Tigress, I know that you've been calling Po, lately," he said.

"Yes, Dad," I told Shifu.

"I know that you don't really like Jacques, especially after the way he acted the other day."

"Yes, I'm mad at Jacques," I said, wondering what Shifu would say next.

"I don't want you to date someone you don't like, so I will let you date Po if you want to," Shifu told me.

"Really, thank you, Dad!" I said to Shifu and gave him a hug. I ran upstairs to go call Jacques. He wasn't that bad of a guy, but he _was_ possessive. I hope he finds a girl who can actually put up with him. I finally got to my room and grabbed my iPhone.

"_Hey Jacques_," I said as soon as he answered his phone.

"_Hey Ti,"_ he replied.

"_I'm going to break up with you_," I informed him.

"_What... Why_," he asked.

"_Because I've just realized that I'm in love with Po_," I said, not expecting that much emotion to creep into my voice.

"_Oh... Okay_," he said calmly.

"_Wait, you're not mad at me?!"_

_"Why would I be? I just need to marry someone, so I'll inherit my dad's wealth. I'm already rich enough, though," _said Jacques. Normally I would have been infuriated, but I'd expected an argument, at least.

"_Thank you for breaking up with me! Or me breaking up with you... Whatever! Bye!_" Wow, I'd never thought that I would ever say that to a guy. Now, it was time for me to call Po.

* * *

_"Hi, Po,"_ I said.

_"Hey, Tigress."_

_"Po... I really need to tell you something."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Istillreallyreallyreallylikeyouandwanttogooutwithyouagain,"_ I said really quickly.

_"What was that, Ti?"_

_"I still like you and I want to go out with you again!"_

_"So you are asking me on a date?" _asked Po.

_"I guess so," _I replied.

_"Sure, I'll meet you after school and take you somewhere"_

_"Okay. Bye,"_

_"Bye,"_ Now I just have to find the right outfit!

* * *

After hours of looking for my outfit for my date in a few days, I decided to call someone I haven't talked to in forever.

"_Hi, Viper!"_

_"OMG is that you Tigress?!"_ said Viper.

_"Yes, it is!"_

_"I haven't talked to you in _FOREVER!"

"_Yeah I know. Can you come over? I'm going out with Po again and I need an outfit."_

_"Of course! Do you mind if I bring the boys too? They don't want to go home yet,"_ said Viper.

_"God, you make them sound like children. That's fine. I haven't seen them in a while. Just make sure that they don't bother Shifu and that they don't make a mess," _I acquiesced.

I kept looking at all of my options until Viper and the boys got there."Tigress. Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis are here," said Shifu over the intercom. I quickly walked downstairs to greet them.

"Hi, guys," I greeted them.

"Hey Tigress," said Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey in unison.

Viper then hugged Tigress and declared,"You need to talk to us more often!"

"I know! So the boys can go hang out in the living room and watch TV or something and you and I will go upstairs and pick out an outfit." Viper and I went upstairs to my room. I showed her my favorite three outfits. Finally, we decided on my white crop top with my black leather jacket and dark skinny jeans with black lace up boots. You could see the tattoo that Viper and I had gotten a while back as a sign of rebellion. I also had a clear gold lace phone case for my iPhone 6s and my gold aviator sunglasses. **(You can find this outfit on my polyvore. I have a shared account with my friends so look for stuff title Forever High or FH/LOAAT) **I really can't wait until I go out with Po.

**I'm sorry about bad grammar. English is my worst subject and I changed tenses without noticing. I could say 'Tigress said' and then on the next line say 'Po says'.**


	9. Chapter 9: super important AN

**This isnt an update! Sorry. I may not be able to update any time soon. A lot of things are going on and my all three of my laptops broke! :0 Im writing this on my phone so sorry if there are a lot of typos. I just now realized that a couple chapters back I said something about a polyvore, I tried to give you all the link but I forgot FF doesn't allow links. ;) This is the link. Take out the spaces though. And add the www and the polyvore and the dot com. **

**/ forever _ high _ story _ outfit / set?id = 166986731**

**and i think there was something wrong with the reviews because I guess I did something wrong, so if you have anything to say about the last chapter, yeah. PM me if there is something wrong with the link. If you look at my other polyvores, please don't criticize, it is a group account of my friends and I and we are a bunch of crazy teenagers. **

**I will ill try to update soon, IC5**


End file.
